Son of Clockwork
by Dragonlover501
Summary: When Sly meets the son of his enemy, he discovers he has a new found friend. Gizmo then returns Slys friendshipin a way neither of them will ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

Sly meets Gizmo

I was never the son my father wanted. I had no desire to harm his enemies, why should I? They had done nothing to me…..But…my father was mad…..he built a machine and sent me to a time where I don't belong….I first came here on a cold night about three years ago. That was how I met my new and dearest friend…Sly Cooper.

It was cold that dreary and rainy night in Paris. I had been flying for nearly three hours trying to find my former mansion that my mother and I shared with my father…..I never found it. What I did find that night was a sad and broken young man. I spotted him standing on the railing of a suspension bridge over the freezing river below…..I knew he would try to harm himself…You see, I was born with the ability to hear and see the emotions of others…even when they can't see it themselves. This young man looked like he had his heart ripped out. He stared at the river for a while. I lighted down next to him and spoke.

"Excuse sir…..but are you sad about something?" I asked.

The man whirled and his eyes widened in fear. He muttered a single word.

"Clockwork."

At first I was confused as to how this raccoon knew my father….Then I saw his memories….All the cruelty of his life flooded my mind. I saw my father kill his parents, harm a friend……but then I saw a memory more recent…one that broke my heart.

The young man was standing in an office. A lovely young vixen was yelling at him, demanded why he had lied to her. The raccoon tried to explain, but the vixen would not hear it. She shot at him and cursed his name, calling him things I dare not to repeat then I saw a second memory. The vixen was hugging a young wolf who gave her an engagement ring. I could feel the heartache of this man…This vixen had caused him a great deal of torture…

"You poor man…..how could that fox do such a terrible thing to you?" I said.

"Why do you care? Nobody else does….the world would be better off without me anyways….I lost everything I love…I lied to the women I love more than anything…..she never loved me and never will...I abandoned my friends…the only family I had for that damn vixen…I gave up everything for her.." The man broke down and sobbed. I sheltered him from the freezing rain with my wing. He looked up at me, his face filled with confusion.

"You're the son of Clockwork aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes….but….I am NOTHING like that...that...Monster…I unlike my….father have a real heart...i know empathy and compassion for others….Come my friend lets get you out of this rain…..Your life may see empty now..But in time you will find it has more to it than you could ever imagine…I and Gizmodious but you may call me Gizmo..."

"….Thank you…My names Sly…Sly Cooper."

That is how our friendship and our greatest adventure began.


	2. Carmelita gets a wake up call

I sat at the window of the office of Carmelita Montoya Fox. I was an owl on a mission. Three years ago my friend Sly Cooper lost his heart to that cruel vixen. I was going to make her see the error of her ways….No…I'm not going to kill her if that's what you're thinking……I was going to show her what she had missed out on. I saw her enter the room. As she sat at her desk I rapped on the window with my talon. She whirled. Her eyes grew wide. She tried to grab her weapon but I broke the window and grabbed her. I covered her mouth and spoke.

"Do you know what you have done? How much pain you have caused? How much heartache you caused?" I asked. She shook her head.

"well….I am going to show you….Make a sound and I will throw you to the ground below….Now….get on.." I said. I put her down and allowed her to climb upon my back. I took off to where Sly was currently asleep….In the safe house with the others….For the last three years his life has gone from bad to worse…He became ill and was forced to give up thieving until his health improved. The others worried he might try to kill himself again, but I assured them he was far stronger than that. He hardly ever left his room, save for meals and some social time. He often sat in his room crying about Carmelita. After a short ride I landed quietly on Sly's balcony. I allowed Ms. Fox to get off and then pointed to the dusty window of Sly's room. She walked over to it.

"Ms. Fox…..I must leave you here for now….I have many duties to tend to…I will return when the sun rises." I told her. Then I took off before she could argue.

Carmelita's POV.

I sat there and watched as the large owl vanished. I turned back to the dirty window. I wondered why I had let the owl bring me here…I shook my head and looked inside. I was shocked to see the one person I hated most. Sly Cooper. But then I realized there was something very wrong about him.

He was thin, and his fur was a dull and unhealthy color and his clothes looked ragged and old. He didn't even look like himself. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling with a sad look. He was talking to himself. I listened through a crack in the glass.

"_What was I thinking?.......I never should gone with her…I was so stupid….I actually thought a COP could love me….That girl loves that shock pistol more than anything….why should I even care? She hurt me more than she will EVER know……She may think I'm a bad thief, but she….she stole my heart…then crushed it into little tiny pieces…..she's no different than Neyla. Bentley was right…..I should have just left her in that stupid glass cage back on the Krakoro Volcano….would have saved me a whole lot of heart ache….Maybe Giz is right….I'm a nice guy..And if she is too caught up in seeing the world in black and white…then I should just forget she ever existed….I'll find the girl for me…And IT WON'T BE CARMELITA…….Who am I kidding?......I'll never stop loving her….If losing her means I can make her happy….then I guess I'll stop being Sly Cooper…No Sly Cooper, No more problems for Inspector Fox….Maybe I should convince the gang to move to my old farm?...We might have a better life if we did stop stealing..but, how would my dad take it if he were here?...He'd probably be ashamed of me for being a weak little coward….I wish Gizmo had just let me kill myself that night…at least I would be more useful….the guys would get a ton of money out of my insurance…Stop Cooper…You have a pretty okay life…so you can't win the heart of the most amazing woman in the world..So what? You got the best gang of friends a guy could ever ask for…I can move on...It'll hurt, but in time I'll get over it...Maybe..."_

After hearing this my heart burst. My long lasting conflict between my heart and my logic broke loose.

My mind told me _"Serves the bastard right. He is a failure and deserves every ounce of guilt and shame."_

But my heart said_. "He lied for you. He loved you and you turned him away for a bum who slept with another woman right before your wedding. Cooper at least treated you like you were more than a piece of meat. You are the criminal." _And for the first time in my life…..I listened to my heart. I was about to tap on the window, but then I thought better of it. I never liked it when he had snuck up on me….he probably would not like it if I did the same. So instead I waited for the owl. Soon after a few hours the sun began to rise. The owl, who I presume is the one Sly called Gizmo, returned and took my back to my office. He then bid me goodbye and I went into my office. I had a lot of things to fix. Or I would lose the best thing that ever came into my life….


	3. Sam's plan

Sly goes out.

Sly's POV

I had finally come down from my room, tired and a bit hungry. Bentley was playing chess with Penelope, Murray was watching the TV. Panda King and the Guru were meditating, and Dimitri was painting. I grinned for the first time in three years. I went into the kitchen and ordered us some pizzas for our dinner. Gizmo had gone out to make his daily rounds, to look for any "vile" people as he put it. I told Bentley where I was going and then left. I walked to the small pizza shop and went inside.

That's when I saw a face I hadn't seen since my days before the orphanage.

"Sam?" I said.

A small otter wearing a white shirt with a pair of faded overalls whipped around.

"Sly" she choked. Then the next thing I knew, Sam had me in a bear hug around my waist. (She is extremely short for her species…Gland disorder.) She grinned up at me.

"How ya been buddy? I haven't seen you in forever. Where you been for the last three years? I kept tabs on ya." She asked. I detangled myself from her hug and explained as I got the pizzas. Sam listened and hung onto every word. She followed me back to the safe house after she explained how she lost her apartment to a fire earlier that week.

"Yeah….See that's why I never let Bogart smoke in the house, but would that stupid fur ball of a tabby cat listen to me? Nooooo….he had to flick his damn liter on and blew up my home…dumbass." She said angrily. I chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit Sam. Come on I'll introduce you to the gang…..Hey maybe you could join up…we need a new member."

"Wow….You bet I'll join. Besides I know how to hotwire all kinds of vehicles…and I know how to navigate through air vents better than anybody." She said.

I grinned. I hadn't seen her since….well you know. She was the closest thing to a sister I had. Sure she is a little odd but then again, who am I to talk? After we got inside I introduced her to the gang. They all took to her pretty quick. She was just too easy to like. After a few hours of exchanging stories about the last few years we all decide to hit the hay. Sam shared a room with Penelope and we all fell into a deep sleep until the next night.

(Three weeks later)

Carmelita's POV

I was frustrated. Not that I'm not always like that. I needed a way to talk to Sly but I had not seen him since Gismo took me to their hide out. I had been able to find out that the Cooper gang had a new member. An Otter with some kind of gland disorder. Her dossier stated she is a mechanical technician and has a degree in Graphic design, and had a small criminal past: She had beaten the day lights out of a rapist who had tried to hurt her sister. The guy was in a coma for over three years before he died of heart complications. From her file, it seemed she knew Sly back when he still lived with his parents. He most recent files said that one of her roommates accidentally blew up her apartment.

"Hey….Carm….Baby." said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw my former fiancé Darrel fangs.

"Go to hell you two timing bastard." I snapped. He grinned and strutted into my office. Just as he was about to say something the ventilation grate above his head fell as a small otter landed on him. Darrel was out cold, a small trickle of blood coming from a wound on his head. The otter chuckled and dusted herself off. She turned to me with a large grin.

"Well…You must be this Carmelita Sly's so nut's about. Well…..Hmmm…." she said.

"Uh….he's nut's about me?" I asked. I never really thought he would ever tell anyone he cared that much.

"Huh…Oh honey, you got that boy wrapped around your finger…..Now the only problem is… Do you love him?" she asked. Her brow furrowed as she looked at me.

"Well….yes…..but…I haven't been able to talk to him….You must be the new member of the Cooper Gang." I said, trying hard not to blush. The otter chuckled as she saw me turn red.

"Well, now that changes everything….And yes, I am the newest member…Look her missy I came here with an offer…..You love him right?" I nodded." Well, you're wasting your talents here in this two bit dump….I mean really, how do you deal with losers like this bum?" She pointed to Darrel. "Day after day…you sit here and get yelled at for nothing…If I were you, I would consider joining up with the Cooper Gang….you'd do pretty damn well there… Look, Sly's Birthday is tomorrow night. We're holding it at Dimitri's old nightclub….get my drift?" she said a grin on her face.

It took me a moment to realize just what she had implied. I grinned and nodded.

"well then here's the plan…You get dressed in something that make ol' Sly do a couple back flips and wait at your apartment balcony, Gizmo will pick you up there….now you'll wait out in the court yard, until I "convince" Sly to take a walk…then you get the drop on him….he sprained his ankle last week, so running off ain't an option….you talk to him a little and blam, he's all your hon. Believe me I know my boy…he's a sucker for a gal with a good heart…probably why he took a liking to you…You in?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Now you think you could help me find a way out of here? Busting in is one thing, but when your only four foot two, getting out is a whole different story."

"Sure." I turned and opened the window that lead to the fire escape. The otter grinned. She gave me a bow and then leapt out the window and slid down the fire escape.

I turned and left my office. I had to get my dress ready. Sly was in for a BIG surprise.


	4. Sly's Birthday suprise

**A/N: This is not told through the characters point of view until the next chapter. I love Giz and Sam. Sam's a freaking genius.**

Sly groaned as Sam took him shopping at the mall. He knew she was trying to keep him from finding out about his BIG birthday gift from the whole gang. They had each gotten him individual gifts, and then got one big gift as a group. They were holding the party a Dimitri's old night club that night. This would soon be their next hideout.

"Sam…why are you making me do this?" He complained.

"Oh, hush….besides we need to get a few supplies for the safe house before our next job. That and I know how curious you can get about your gifts." Sam said.

Sly Groaned. He never liked shopping in public. He was more of an online shopper. He knew Sam was doing this to be mean, but he had to deal…..for now. Sam dragged him to a clothing store so he could be fitted for a new tuxedo. He would need it for the next big heist in Monaco. Sam grinned when she saw Gizmo fly past a window, a very sexy looking vixen on his back, heading towards the abandoned night club on the industrial part of town. The night club was still in good shape and, like the several warehouses in the area, had not been torn down.

(10:00 PM Dimitri's night club.)

Carmelita stood nervously in the court yard. Her black dress hugged her body tight. She had her hair up and she had put on a perfume that smelled like vanilla, a fragrance she knew from experience was one Sly was particularly fond of. She wished Sam would make Sly come out already. She felt a tad uneasy, as if someone was watching her. She wondered how she was going to tell Sly how sorry she was for hurting him. She sat down on a stone bench and thought about it. Then the idea struck her like a ton of bricks. She grinned to herself. She would give that smooth talking ringtail a dose of his own medicine. Then she thought about what she had done earlier that day. She had quit her job at Interpol, without really giving a good reason, other than saying she was sick of being harassed by her male co-workers.

"_My father is going to be mad as hell, but I don't give a damn. I love that raccoon. He gave up what he knew for me…so now it's my turn…..Carmelita Montoya Cooper….It has a nice ring to it.."_ She thought. Oddly enough, she actually felt relived about quitting. She felt free from the stress. She smiled as she tried to imaging the look on Sly's face when she told him. He'd probably have a conniption. She grinned. He was going to be in for a birthday surprise he would never forget….

Sly groaned as he limped out into the dark court yard. The others had ushered him out there to find his last gift. He already liked the gifts from them.

Penelope had given him a blank book for him to write in. Bentley had given him his own laptop to surf the internet with. Murray had given him some driving lessons, which was hard to do with a sore ankle. The guru gave him an Australian boomerang. The Panda King and his daughter (who turned out to be Murray's secret girlfriend.) gave him an incenses burner in the form of his family symbol. Dimitri gave him a small statue he looted from a ship wreck. Then Sam gave him a photo of the both of them when they were kids. Gizmo gave him an amulet that once belonged to Sly's founding ancestor.

Sly smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness. He limped out into the court yard expecting to find some sort of large box or bucket. Instead, he found a lovely, yet familiar face.

"Carmelita?" he gasped.

She turned and smiled something that Sly's had hardly seen her do. She got up and walked right up to him, her face dangerously close to his. Sly stammered.

"How……d-d-d-did you f-f-find us?" he stammered. Carmelita grinned.

"Your little otter friend told me." She answered. Then before Sly could protest, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. She then broke it off and turned away from him. Sly stood there, stunned. He blinked furiously.

"Wow….Oh wow…" was all he could say. He then regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Well…err…..why did you come here? Aren't you married to Darrel?" he asked. Carmelita looked him straight in the eye and responded.

"No….a few days after you…disappeared... I found out he was sleeping with a younger constable. He was in the hospital for a month…Sly…I'm really sorry about all those things I said to you…I didn't know you had lied just so you could be with me."

"Hey……how did you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your friend Gizmo brought me to your old hideout, and…I kind of overheard you talking to yourself…"she admitted shamefully.

"Wait…then that was you! I thought I was seeing things….But, .why did you come here? Aren't you going to arrest me?" he asked clearly confused.

"No…..I…I quit my job….after Sam told me about you." She said. Then, again to Sly's great surprise she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sly yelped.

"Oh…are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…. That dumbass Darrel shot at me the other day and made me fall off a roof. My ankle's killing me….boy … I hate that coyote…can we sit down?" he asked as he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Sure." Carmelita said, her voice filled with relief. She helped him to a bench where they sat down and talked for a while. Finally Sly's curiosity got the better of him.

"So…why did you quit your job?"

"Well…..I quit because I lo…."

"FREEZE COOPER. GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUTURE WIFE!" yelled a voice. They both whipped around to see a very angry looking coyote holding a large gun. He aimed it at Sly.

"You stupid raccoon. You think you can just take what belongs to me?" he snarled. Sly stood up and growled.

"CARMELITA IS A PERSON NOT CHEATED ON HER YOU STUPID, VILE, HEARTLESS, PATHETIC EXSCUSE FOR A COP." Sly yelled.

Darrel launched himself at Sly only to be knocked back by a brown blur.

"NO BODY TOUCHES MY PAL."

It was Sam. She pulled out a strange looking gun and fired at point blank range. The coyote fell over frozen, his body encased in a thin layer of ice. Sam spat at him and turned back to Sly and Carmelita.

"You two love birds alright?" she asked. They nodded.

"Good. Now you two go through that door. You….keep him occupied Carmelita. Bentley and Penelope got your room all set up for ya. I'll stay here and teach this moron what happens when you mess with the Cooper Gang." She snarled a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Sam…don't even think about killing him." Sly growled.

"Awwwww...your no fun…Fine. But can I still beat him to a bloody and brainless pulp?" she asked.

"Yes" Carmelita answered quickly, causing Sly to give her a confused stare. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist, and helped him moved towards the door.

"So…you were saying, before that fat head interrupted?" Sly asked.

Carmelita took a deep breath and then whispered into his ear, the three words he had longed to hear her say since the day they had met.

"I Love You."


	5. Epilouge

**A/N: Gizmo is speaking.**

I smiled as I watched Sly and Carmelita walk up to "their" room if you will. I could just tell by the look on Carmelita's face she had some plans for that night...well…needless to say Sly rather enjoyed his birthday. He and Carmelita stayed in their room for two days!

A few months passed after Carmelita joined the gang. She was fitting in rather well. Sly had taken it upon his shoulders to teach her everything he knew about being a master thief. She had become almost as skilled as he was, but she often would fake having difficulty with certain things…mainly to get sly to touch her. Well, after a few months after the party, a certain captain Darrel Fangs, was arrested for rape and was sentenced to death. Sam managed to do some digging into his past and gave Interpol the real dirt on him.

I was happy to see sly smile again. He and Carmelita were made for one another. Then after a few weeks, Sly surprised us all by proposing to Carmelita. She accepted without hesitation. The wedding was grand. Even Carmelita's parents came, although we had to put Mr. Fox in handcuffs and chains to keep him from killing poor Sly. Then a few days after that, Bentley proposed to Penelope and then Murray asked Jing King to marry him! After the weddings were through we were graced by even more wonderful news. Carmelita was going to give birth. Poor Sly passed out from shock, and we had to set him in a chair until he regained conciseness. After he woke, he was so happy. We all were. Then after the nine hectic months of Carmelita's pregnancy, the big day came. We were all eating at the table when her water broke. Poor Sly went into a panic as we rushed her to the hospital.

Now we all waited outside the hospital room. Sly was pacing back and forth, wringing his tail in his hands. After two long hours a nurse came out.

"Mr. Cooper, your wife will see you now."

We all rushed in to see. There was Carmelita in the bed holding a small reddish grey bundle of fur. It was a small raccoon, with a fox like body and fur tone, and he lacked his "mask" much like Sly did. He had the typical rings on his tail, and had big soft brown eyes. Sly had tears running down his face as he held both his wife and newborn son. Then much to my great astonishment, they gave ME the honor of naming him. I thought long and hard. Then I had it. I named him Skylar Montoya James Cooper. The soon to be new leader of the Cooper gang. Only time will tell.


End file.
